Murata's Secret
by Tsukiyo07
Summary: Love potions, a new demon king...and why does Murata have that "I already know" type of smile?  MuraYuu, MPreg, OC


**Alright everyone this is a MuraYuu all the way. Please let me know if I nailed the characters other than that have a good time reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters if I did things would be _very _different.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 1: From the Heart**

_A moist tongue swirled around a hardening nipple steeling a moan from the occupant tied to the massive bed with black silk ribbons that gleamed in the moonlight. Pearl white teeth soon after enclosed around a now pert nub and gently nibbled and scraped the nipple until it had become ruby red from all the attention. Plump rose-blooded lips gasped, unable to make voice of their pleasure, and withered under the continued onslaught of their tormentor._

"_Heh." The sadistic tormentor lightly chuckled at its prey's inability to voice reason before continuing on his endless quest southward. Beads of sweat and taunt muscles eagerly greeted his famished tongue and ravenous lips._

"_Ahhnnn!...Emnnn…hnmmm."_

"_Heh hehehn."_

_The sensual mocking snigger that continued only helped to make things more unbearable for the defenseless captive as the vibrations were carried down to the deep pool of heat and anticipation that was already being filled to its brink between porcelain smooth legs. _

"_Ahhhhh Please…ahhhh.. emn please more." Not knowing what the captive asked for could only whimper for that which they couldn't name. As though replying to the captives lewd begging arms as pale as the moon wrapped themselves around trembling thighs and spread them as they were lifted to rest on young shoulders. A cat like tongue impatiently slid out of chapped lips and drew closer to the twitching wet prize. Arms chained in silk unconsciously pulled on already sore wrist as the captive could only stare breathlessly at the waves of ebony locks that seem to draw closer and closer. He could now feel the other youth's hot breath on his member and see a pink slip of a thing readying itself to devour him whole. Finally the torture would end as that mouth…_

"Ahhh!" Yuri shot straight up from bed sweating bullets as though he had just finished running a marathon in the desert. He couldn't take it any more he'd spent the last month in a sleep deprived state due to his most recent yet vivid dreams. Dreams that in the end left him exhausted, frustrated and unusually sensitive about the one person he won't be able to see again for two more weeks. It was sheer torture just getting thru the day.

"Yuu-chan is everything alright up there? I thought I heard screaming." His mom called out from downstairs while she continued to serve breakfast to his older brother, Shori.

"Yeah I'm fine mother."

"Yuu-chan didn't I tell you to call me mommy? Mommy, dear, now don't forget next time. Really now boys aren't cute at all that's why I always wanted a girl."

"Sigh."

Completely ignoring her he got up letting the still damp sheets slowly slip down his body as though it were a lover's hand asking him to stay a while longer leaving his over sensitized skin flush at the friction and heated coolness left behind. He shivered yet again as smooth dry woolen pants were erotically placed into position followed by a cotton button up shirt that lightly touched and teased his still pert nipples. A shiver quaked through his whole body at the remembrance of his most recent dream. Quickly preparing himself he headed down stairs.

As soon as he placed one foot on the wooden floors of the dining area of the kitchen Shori lowered one side of the newspaper just enough to see him stiffly sit down. All of a sudden those cold calculating eyes turned to eyes of an overprotective old brother. He stood up tossing the newspaper he had just been reading behind him, as though it was going to kill him if he held it any longer, and grabbed Yuri by the black of the uniform jacket making Yuu-chan whimper due to the friction against his over sensitized skin while Shori heedlessly slammed his right hand hard against the kitchen table making Jennifer look up with what looked like fish eyes. Heat emanated off Shori as he drew close enough to his baby brother that both their noses were touching.

"Yuri tell big brother who bullied you and I'll teach them a lesson this instant." Shori growled out at the top of his lungs.

"Yuu-chan is this true? Did someone bully you? No son of Jennifer gets bullied so go on honey spit it out who are they."

"What! Mom not you _too_? Come on you don't really think I was bullied, do you?"

"So then you aren't being bullied, Yuu-chan?"

"Sigh. No I'm not now can you tell Shori to let me go please I got to get to school." Letting go of Yuri Shori gave one more warning threat before completely letting him go on the matter. Just then the door rang, having an excuse to run off before Shori could find another way of breaching the matter Yuri yelled his good-byes and answered the door as he grabbed his stereotypical school bag.

"Murata what are you doing here." Caught completely off guard Yuri madly blushed at the sight of his best friend in both worlds.

"What do you mean Shibuya? I always come get you." Murata completely ignoring Yuri's facial predicament much to his relief just kept smiling mischievously, as usual.

"Yeah but you said we weren't going to be able to hang out together until after a couple of weeks."

"Sigh, and here I was doing all I could to see you sooner since you seemed too out of it when I told you."

"Hey it's not as if I'm not glad to see. I was just shocked that's all." As soon as Yuri finished speaking he could feel a towering presence loom over him.

"Hello friend of my brother. You better take care of Yuri." Shori spoke sternly as though he expected Murata to cower in fear and beg for mercy, but unfortunately for him Murata just repositioned his specs so the morning sun glared right back hiding a significant portion of his face and smiled that strange benign smile.

"Don't worry, Yuri's older brother, Yuri is in good hands."

"Uh could you guys stop talking as if I'm not here and helpless to top it off, it's giving me the creeps?"

"Sure thing Shibuya. Well, see you later." With that Murata grabbed Yuri and off they went on to school.

**Later that afternoon…**

The sun was shining but the wind was so cold it seemed like the beginnings of winter instead of the middle of summer. Yuri hugged himself in a vain attempt to warm himself up wishing he was at Covenant Castle right then and there because he was sure it was much warmer right now. He couldn't wait to meet up with Murata since he was going to be spending the night over at his place. Ever since they told each other's secret about belonging to the Demon Kingdom they've been practically joined at the hip. But somehow he didn't mind, not like he would if it were Wolfram, Murata just made him feel whole and calm. Now that he thought about it a little over a month ago he had that strange conversation with the Shinou.

**Flash back…**

"You wimp, how could you do such a thing and while I was away too. You traitorous two-timing cheater! Ahhh!" Wolfram yelled at the top of his lungs no doubt letting everyone in the castle know what was going on between the two of us, but I didn't have time to worry about that as he decided to use his fire magic to kick me out of my own bedroom. My own bedroom!

"Ahhh." I ran out with Wolfram hot on my trail. Before long I found myself hiding in the shrubs in the back courtyard near the stables. Slumping down to the ground I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief that I had escaped some serious beating.

"Oh, what am I suppose to do now? I can't go back to my room since he'll be waiting for me." I exasperated once more feeling as though God had it in for me.

"Neeeeeeh." Ao my black stallion spoke to me from the open stables giving me an idea of where I could hide until Wolfram calmed down again after all I couldn't very well go to Conrad or Gwendal since they _were_ Wolfram's brothers and Gunter well he was Gunter enough said. So mustering up my courage I stealthily climbed on Ao and headed for Shinou's temple.

As I drew near I could see Ulrike coming into view at the inner courtyard of the temple by the water fountain.

"Good evening your Majesty. May I ask if everything is alright at Covenant Castle?" She spoke to me in an agitated way but I guess you can't blame her the only time I come by is when I need something or there is something wrong.

"Hehehe. Good evening Ulrike. No, no everything is fine it's just that, well, Wolfram and I got into another misunderstanding again and usually I go to visit Murata and bunk with him for the night but he went out early this morning with Yozak and won't be back until well after tomorrow and I kind of figured I could use the room that is reserved for him here at the temple just for tonight while Wolfram cools down. Hhehehe."

"Of course, your Majesty, you're always welcomed here at the tomb of the Great One." Good old Ulrike, she's so nice, she didn't even ask just smiled brightly at me and showed me the way.

Once in Murata's chambers I found myself sitting at his desk looking out towards Covenant Castle and wondering what I would do about my situation with Wolfram thinking sooner or later I'm going to have to face it and challenge it head on.

"It would seem you are in need of our old friend." A noble blond popped out of nowhere and made himself at home by sitting on the bed with his legs crossed in a very aristocratic manner.

He looks so out of place no matter how you look at it; it was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Shinou. Hey. Yeah Wolfram and I got into a misunderstanding, **again**." I looked at him with tired eyes. Really I was sick and tired of being unjustly accused especially when it's obvious that he doesn't really like me like that.

"I see and how far are you willing to go to clear these misunderstanding that seem to be coming much more frequently?" A chill ran down my spine like when Lady Anissina is looking for subjects to help in her experiments but I couldn't take any more of Wolframs blatant behavior.

"Anything."

"As expected from the soul I nurtured and chose. Here drink this and go to sleep all will be well afterwards." He took out a pink vial that almost resembled the Wincott poison. I was starting to have second thoughts as I reached for the vial.

"What is this?"

"It's called 'From the Heart Love Potion #6'. It will enable you to truly express what is in your heart concerning love matters."

"And this will help things between me and Wolfram?" I asked incredulously not believing that something that looked remotely like poison could set things right between me and Wolfram but I guess there was no turning back now.

"…"

"Well here goes nothing. Bottoms up." I said and I mentally prayed I would still be alive after drinking this pink goop that seemed like living ooze. It tasted…it tasted like chocolate! Who would have guessed that chocolate in this world would look pink instead of brown or white like on earth. No longer hesitant I hurriedly finished the whole thing and even whimpered a bit when it was all gone.

"Thanks Shinou I owe you one. Shinou?" I looked around the room but he was nowhere to be seen. I hate it when he does that. Deciding to take Shinou's suggestion I got undressed and slipped between the sheets falling instantly asleep as I inhaled Murata's scent on the pillows.

I think the freaky chocolate did something to me because I woke up to Murata staring at me with his usual face-splitting smile.

"So did you sleep well?" I could only stare at him as though my mind had turned into cotton. Is this an effect of the love potion? Ah well I don't feel any different so maybe the potion didn't work, I'll have to ask him later.

"Yeah, uh, sorry for crashing at your place like this Wolfram and I had another one of those days.

"It's okay. You're always welcomed." Murata got up to leave and I for lack of doing anything else followed him. Imagine my surprise when I came to the courtyard only to find Wolfram still angry. Geez doesn't he ever get tired of yelling all the time, seriously.

"There you are you incessant wimp. Well the Great Wise Man won't save you this time. Heahhhh!" Fire! Ahhh!….there's nowhere to hide. What am I going to do now?

"Shibuya!"

"Splash!"

**End of fashback…**

Sigh. I never even got a chance to see if that chocolate ooze stuff actually worked. I leaned back relaxing more on the park bench while I waited for Murata to show up.

**Later that Day after Dinner…**

Two teens of ebony hair could be seen stretched throughout the room; one aimlessly reading an exceptionally thick book on the floor lightly keeping tempo with the tapping of his left toes while the other sprawled out on the bed attempting to get more than one brain cell to function at one time while looking at the math problem before him. Cool jet black eyes slid over the rim of the books hard casing to peer at Yuri who was biting his eraser again. Just when the older of the two was about to speak up Yuri groaned in exasperation while curling in on himself as he furiously massaged his brain.

"Ahhh…I can't do this. I just can't."

"Hey now there's no reason to get so upset Shibuya. Here let me help you with those." Murata slumped up beside me but it seemed as if he still couldn't see so he hoisted his right leg over me and supported himself on all fours while peering right beside the left side of my neck. I bite my lower lip so as not to cry out. I can't help but react since my body is still overly sensitive. Murata moves just so his hot breath is blowing into my ear and his right arm that coils around so as to show me how to perform the problem lightly tugs my shirt shifting in all directions driving my nipples mad with a sensation I can't describe. Oh man I need to cool down! I can't take this torture. This is my friend Murata we're talking about not some hot babe or even just a girl.

"Uh, got to go to the bathroom be back in a sec!" I scrambled from underneath Murata and dashed out of my room. Flying to the sanctuary that was the bathroom the one place you could go to without anyone to follow you.

"Ah… man that was a close one." Sighing in emotional exhaustion I take off my flannel night shirt and sit at the rim of the bath tub trying to regroup myself if nothing more. I really couldn't take much more of this, my body was still shaking and my nipples were now painfully red to the point that even the evening breezing coming in from the small bathroom window was enough for me to remember last night's dream.

"Hey Shibuya, you know it's not good to keep things bottled up so if there's anything you want to get out of your chest, I'd be more than happy to listen. That's what friends are for, right?" Woh! When did he get in here? My neck literally snaps up in complete shock at Murata who somehow came into a locked bathroom and flippantly sat down next to me only to answer my unasked question about the door with a readjustment of his glasses and a perverted old geezer type smile.

"Honestly Shibuya I'm willing to listen to anything you have going for you cause here you're just Yuuri Shibuya regular high school kid and I'm just Ken Murata your old friend." Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if I told him. He is the Wise man and all and he knows the Great One better than anybody around.

**Shori's Room**

Once again Shori failed to win the heart of the leading girl in the virtual Sims-dating role playing game and decided to see if Bob his ever present or not tutor had sent him anything. Anything of importance or not so long as he was able to forget about his lack of finesse with the ladies even if it was a virtual game it was still a blow to his male ego after all and that couldn't happen to the future demon king of earth after all.

Scanning the plethora of emails, mostly spam, he came across what he was looking for in bold English letters. Clicking on it he read the short message asking how school was going, telling about his business trips around the world for the next few weeks, how a certain someone should hurry up already because he was getting old and how Yuri would already be giving Jennifer grandkids by the time he _finally_ decided to take earth into his hands. That last statement stopped Yuri's older brother in his tracks. A feeling of someone with blood lust watching him came to the forefront of Shori's mind. He abruptly stood up and focused his power around him to see if he could sense anything or anyone close by that meant to do his precious Yuu-chan any harm.

"What is Bob insinuating this time?" He asked out loud hoping against hope to have the empty room respond to his query but nothing came save the flash of one face. A face that he particularly loathed everything wrong that had happened to the Shibuya family he could easily blame on that one soul…

"Friend of my brother." In a race against time he stormed out to the closest portal to Shin Makoku that the Shibuya's had available, the bathtub. Clammy hands reached for the door knob only to find it was locked and to make matters worse he heard voices and one of them was the very person he wanted anywhere else but with his precious baby brother.

"Honestly Shibuya I'm willing to listen to anything you have going for you cause here you're just Yuuri Shibuya regular high school kid and I'm just Ken Murata your old friend."

Balling his hands to tight fist Shori put all he could into breaking down the door save for the fact the door opened mille-seconds before he made contact flinging him forward to the unsuspecting Yuuri and the swirling tub full of water.

'Oh no here we go again!'

As both brothers started to get sucked into the dimensional whirlpool Murata once again readjusted his ever light-glaring glasses and hopped on in with them.

"Hey you guys wait for me!"

**In the Dining Room/ Kitchen**

Jennifer was serving her husband tea when she heard a splash in the bathtub and shouting.

"Uw! It's no fair I wanted to go too and I told Yuu-chan to take me next time." She cutely pouted as she tightened her grip on the serving platter.

"Come on honey, I'm sure he didn't mean to leave you behind something must just have come up that's all. And it's not as if Shori got to go with them either, right?" Yuri's dad weakly tried to placate her anger. The pout that was so firmly in place a second ago had turned into a full blown smile that stretched from ear to ear as she lightly sang her way back to the kitchen

"You're right, dear; Shori-chan must be even more devastated than me right now. Not being able to protect Yuu-chan and all. Oh, I know I'll send him a piece of cake I made earlier today." Not needed to be encouraged anymore she quickly went upstairs with cake in hand.

"Sigh. Maybe now it'll be quiet around here." He went to take a sip of his tea when…

"Wah! Shori's gone too!"


End file.
